Kyler Stryker
|dormitory = |color4 = #000080|deck = Cry of the AntiHERO|years experience = 10|favorite card = |color6 = #000080|color5 = #000080}} Shane Stryker (ストライカーシェーン, Sutoraikā Shēn) is a third year student of the dorm at , noted for his use of his Wayward HERO deck. An experienced veteran duelist, Shane honed his skills in the United States through street duels with his peers before moving onto the national tournament circuit, where he made a name for himself. Having stumbled upon it in a New York City antique shop, Shane is the new possessor of the . With the power of the Necklace, Shane is able to able to play host to the spirit of , the Item's original possessor. Design Appearance With golden hair and breathtaking sapphire eyes that blaze with an intense energy, Shane looks nothing short of vibrant at all times. He carries himself with a noted poise, but his posture is relaxed and effortless. Though he isn't necessarily the tallest person, standing at only six feet and an inch and possessing a slim build to complement his height, his presence commands attention nonetheless, as it radiates drive and determination. Normally, Shane's lips are graced with a bright smile, reflective of his warm and gentle nature. A single piercing rests just below the left corner of his bottom lip, and it is always adorned with a stud or a ring. His slender face is marked by his high, defined cheekbones and somewhat pointed chin. The jawline is subtly noticeable, strong but not overwhelming. Shane's eyebrows are thin and arched in a manner that immediately betrays his rather mischievous personality. The corners of his mouth are often remarked to have a sort of upward twitch, giving him the appearance of always grinning (or smirking, depending on one's interpretation). Fair, porcelain skin complements his features, allowing his already vivid eyes to pop even more than they normally would. His golden hair frames his cheeks, and the general consensus regarding his hair is that it is rather unruly. Given the way his hair is fashioned, he almost always looks as though he's just gotten himself out of bed, but this belies the effort that he actually does put into his hair. Normally, Shane dresses in all manner of t-shirts, tank tops, and skinny jeans, frequently wearing accessories such as wristbands or necklaces or scarves (the neck accessories usually intended to hide the Millennium Necklace). His manner of dress is heavily inspired by New York City's underground punk and emo music scenes, which he used to be a part of. He wears high-cut sneakers most of the time, only switching to something more substantial when the weather turns cold. Shane wears numerous styles of Obelisk Blue's trademark blue-and-white coat, but most days he goes with the classic style in the white on blue variant, preferring to leave it buttoned down. As he suffers from mild issues with depth perception, when reading or performing other activities that require stellar vision, Shane will wear reading glasses with thick black frames and rectangular lenses. Voice/Mannerisms Shane is capable of speaking both in English and Japanese; however, English is his mother tongue and primary language. In both languages, however, he is careful to speak respectfully to those who hold authority or a higher social station over him. He is appropriately deferential, in other words. Among his peers, he is far less likely to speak as overtly respectfully, preferring to talk casually when conversing with them. His voice is extremely even and smooth, of a warm timbre and pitch just north of baritone. Even when he gets excited, his voice maintains its even quality. When getting into a Duel, he will frequently exclaim "Let's go!" Shane has a habit of ending Duels that he wins by remarking "Mad respect, though" (or a variation of such). When winning against Duelists he doesn't particularly like, he will often say "Careful not to drop that 'L' you're now holding." He has also been known to say "I'll set this down on the sly" when he goes to a card. In casual conversation with friends or other peers in his age group, he likes to address them with "yo" or call them "dude" or "bruh," also frequently (sometimes to the annoyance of others) using the slang word "yeet." Personality Abilities Biography Relationships Michael Pavus Akhratan Tenma Adalyn Bouchard Deck Wayward HERO 22 * 25 * 27 * 37 | effect monsters = * 5 * 6 * 7 * 8 * 9 * 10 * 11 * 12 * 13 * 14 * 15 * 23 * 24 * 26 * 28 * 29 * 30 * 31 * 32 * 33 * 34 * 35 * 36 * 38 * 39 * 40 | fusion monsters = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * | spells = * 4 * 20 * 21 * 44 * 47 * 48 * 50 * 51 * 52 * 53 * 54 * 56 * 57 * 58 * 59 | traps = * 1 * 2 * 3 * 16 * 17 * 18 * 19 * 41 * 42 * 43 * 45 * 46 * 49 * 55 * 60 }} Duels Quotes Trivia *Coming soon!